Adventure Time in Spatula City!
by Mister Odd
Summary: Magic Man sets Finn and Jake on an adventure to retrieve their lost spatulas so that they may resume PANCAKE TIME!


Adventure time in Spatula City!

It is early morning in the land of Ooo, and Jake the Dog is the first to rise from sleep in his treehouse. To a nice even 4/4 rhythm Jake playfully clomps down the steps of their second floor, down towards his kitchen.  
" Pancake time!..." Jake sings in time to the motion of his clomping feet, "Ain't no time better than Pancake time! It's not time for lovin' 'less it's about lovin' Pancake time! Stop the birds from singin' 'less it's about Pancake ti-"

Before the latest syllable of Jake's jingle could be sung, he stumbles and falls down the remaining steps. This tumble does not have the even cadence it had before...but if pressed a trained musical ear might say he fell to a nearly 7/5 sort of beat.

With a squishy _THUD _Jake hits the bottom of the stairs. Lifting his head he laughs, "Hahaha, ok!" and recovers immediately.

He enters the kitchen area and plants himself atop a small stool that brings his head to an even level with the countertop. Stretching his arms around the kitchen, and without looking away from the counter, he grabs all the necessary ingredients for his pancakes. In seconds the ingredients have been whisked and a pan sizzles with some melted butter. As his left arm, still noodly and stretched out, pours the batter into perfect circles on the pan, his right arm feels around for a spatula. While one side of the pancakes start to brown, Jake's right arm has yet to find a useful flipping tool. Jake starts to hum to himself out of curiousity. Though he is blindly feeling around for a spatula, one is always located where his right arm is currently feeling around. Jake has made pancakes so many times that it has become muscle memory to find all the necessary parts, and the memory of Jake's arm muscles are telling him a spatula SHOULD be right there.

As the tone of Jake's hums adjusts from curious to concerned, Finn can be heard shuffling out of his bed. Within a few seconds of Finn waking up, he has cartwheeled out of his sleeping sack, cartwheeled out of bed, and starts cartwheeling down the stares (cartwheeling being Finn's prime choice of movement this morning. A conscious choice he made to best reflect the excitement he feels in anticipation of Pancake Time).

The cartwheeling, exciting and expressive as it is, makes the stairs a rather large challenge. But Finn was never one to shy away from a challenge. No. In fact, he has a habit of adding challenges to an already existing challenge when he can. In this case, Finn not only wishes to cartwheel down winding (and generally uneven) steps, but has broken out into a boisterous song.

"Pancake time! C'mon, get forks in your hands! It's time to gobble cakes made in pans! With Jake the cook and Finn the eater, the cakes will never end, it's Pancake time!"

With a the finesse of an athletic champion, Finn reaches the end of the stairs as his jingle concludes. He hits the floor with his knees partly bent and his arms curled to create a vision of a boy at the most ready a boy could be get for battle. Instead of springing into a fight, Finn flails each limb to their fullest extent away from his body and hops in the air to appear like a sort of boy-star shouting "YEAH!" with warrior-boy fury.

Finn freezes in this pose hoping that Jake will acknowledge his excitement by high-fiving him. Until that happens, Finn is stuck.

"Jake?" Finn asks, still holding his star-boy pose, speaking through his fixed, ecstatic expression.

"Sorry man, I'm a little preoccupied. I can't find any of my spatulas!"

Finn unfreezes himself from his pose.

"Even Jean-Paul?"  
"Even Jean-Paul!" Jake wails in frustration over the loss of his top spatula: Jean-Paul. "Not to worry though, I can just make one for now."

With that, Jake forges his arms into a giant fur spatula face and uses it to pry the half-cooked cakes from the pan and flips them over. Each cake sizzles as the moist portion hits the hot pan. So too does Jake's hands sizzle from sliding across that pan.

Jake, smiling to try to convey to Finn that it'll all still works out, hold his smoking hands out to his sides.

"Ooouch" He says, still trying to smile.

"Nah man, can't have you burning yourself over Pancake Time. Those spatulas gotta be around somewhere!"

As Finn starts to search around the treehouse, in areas that are not the kitchen, a tall yellow hat appears in their window, but away from Finn's line of sight. Donning that hat is the malevolent mischief maker Magic Man. His green faced grin peers in at Finn searching for the lost utensil. This search eventually brings Finn towards the window and Magic Man makes no attempt to hide from being discovered.

"Ah!" Finn exclaims while Magic Man giggles to himself.

"What is it Finn?!" Jake asks while he hurriedly stretches one leg over to Finn, then quickly shrinking it back, reeling the rest of his body over to where his foot was planted beside Finn.

"Aw jeez. Nooooo..." Jake moans in an exhausted tone as he sees Magic Man, "just get out of here Magic Man! I'm really not in the mood for you..."

Magic Man lets himself in by sliding open the window and slithering in, in one fluid motion.

"Ah! But I have an answer for your quest!"

"It's not a quest. We just need a dang spatula. We don't have time for you" Jake tells Magic Man, still sounding annoyed and exhausted by his presence.

"Oh? But don't you always have time for an adventure?"

"It's time for pancakes" Jake says through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps this adventure is too much for you then..."  
Jake pinches the bridge of his nose and squints, "Oh my glob, you aren't listening."

Finn strikes another warrior-boy stance and proclaims, "No adventure is too much for us you villain!"

"Finn, just don't with him..."

Magic Man starts prancing around with a bow legged sort of jig as he tells them, "If you want your kitchen implements again you must unlock the power of this gem."

Magic Man pulls a polished, purple gem stone seemingly from behind his own ear ('behind the ear' being the preferred storage and retrieval area of all who dabble in magic).

"To do so you must confront the BeheMOth!" Magic Man tells them with an odd tremor in his voice when he stated the name of the unknown monster Finn and Jake (apparently) must defeat.

"Only a true creep would steal a spatula!" Finn declares, hoping to antagonize Magic Man into a quick and violent confrontation to resolve their breakfast dilemma.

"Nothing has been stolen, but that truth will be revealed when the Gem of Yankovic is found"

"It's right there.." Jake says as he points to the gem in Magic Man's hand.

"What's it even do?" asks Finn, who is too keyed up for action to examine how rational things may or may not be at this point.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Magic Man states as he brings his arms close to his chest to express his glee.

Magic Man pinches the gem with both of his forefingers and thumbs on each of its ends and gives it a slight twist. As he does, it lets out an ethereal shimmer that expands at an incalculably high rate and overtakes all the Finn and Jake can see. In the very next instance Finn and Jake find themselves standing in some manner of forest, surrounded by green plant life whose stalks are so high they cannot see their tops from the ground. Amongst them are a few thick pillars of various colours, none of which seem like they grew but it is also hard to imagine what might have built them or why. Said pillars are all extremely smooth on their exterior. They are clearly not buildings nor seem to be holding anything up. Though, like the plant life, Finn and Jake cannot see the tops of these pillars to determine if this is true or not.

Jake slumps his shoulders.

"Swell, Magic Man must have teleported us to another dimension or a random forest or something..._sigh_"

Finn can tell by Jake's mien and the tenor of his voice that he is seems tapped of his usual enthusiasm.

"C'mon, bro. There's no quest we can't handle!" Finn tells his adventure-brother.

"I know...I just had my mind set on pancakes and I really just CAN'T with Magic Man anymore y'know? He's such a ding wad. Like, all he does is just waste our globbing time!"

"I know man. I know. But now we're in this. And it's time for a plan. And my Plan A is always the same!"

With that, Finn charges at the nearest pillar and attacks it with a kick and sword slash combo. It appears to have no effect and so Finn carries on to attacking other things around him. He punches a couple of tall plants, kicks a third, and takes chunk out of a fourth plant with his blade. Finn finally ceases his attacks after kicking what appeared to be a lofty pile of sticks and bark that he discovers was in face a small hut. In said (now crumpled) hut is a small man. He has a evenly round body with an evenly round head. He wears a small grey toque with matching grey pants, and a heavily weathered brown vest.

"Oops. Sorry about that mister" Finn says to the small man, "me and my brother Jake were magically teleported to this place and I was trying to fight my way out" Finn shadow boxes as he tells the man about his fighting.

"That's ok" the man says in a defeatist tone, "I was magically brought here too and kinda just figured this was my life now so I made a shelter."

Jake walks up and asks, "what's your name?"

"I'm Clifton, the Carpet Monger."

"Is that like your full name, or...?"

"It's my job."

"So you got a bunch of carpet?"

"Not really. I haven't see much lately to monger."

"How long have you been here anyways?"  
"A few minutes."

Jake takes a moment to look at the Clifton's easily destroyed shelter, that was made on the assumption that he was trapped here, only a minutes after arriving. He then looks at the undeniably pathetic appearance of the small carpet monger (who may not actually mong much carpet as it seems).

"Yeesh" Jake quietly says to himself.

"Well..." Finn starts to say as he too looks at the sorry state of Clifton's new life, "we are gonna keep searching for a way out if you wanna come."

"Sure, whatever" Clifton says with a shrug. Finn and Jake get the sense that they could have suggested most anything, up to and including volunteering to being their lunch, and Clifton would shrug and accept.

Now a trio, the gang sets off to explore. Finn's Plan A of attacking did not get them out, but did score them an ally as they now attempt to find Magic Man's gem that, presumably, can get them back home. It is a long journey where their surroundings never seem to change.

"Maybe you can should stretch upwards and see if we are heading any place?" Finn suggests to Jake after a long while of walking.

"Good idea!" Jake says then immediately starts to grown taller.

Before he can reach any height where he could periscope their surroundings beyond the plants and pillars around them, they all hear a monstrous rumbling. Something like a distance explosion or large boulder collapsing.

Jake pauses his growth.

The huge sound happens again. Now the ground seems to move slightly. Another rumble. Another. It seems to have a cadence and with each rumble the sound gets a bit louder and the earth trembles more and more vigourously.

Jake shrinks down to his base size and the trio stand close to each other.

The rumbling pace continues on and continues to increase in volume. The Earth is now virtually quaking beneath them. The plants starts shifting as well. The pillars seem to be withstanding it all and do not move.

"What the zip is that man?!" Jake asks in a croaking, scared voice.

A memory of Magic Man's voice echoes in Finn's mind.

_BeheMOth_

"Behemoth!" Finn yells.

"Don't you mean, BeheMOth?" Jake asks, perfectly mocking the odd tremor Magic Man had in his voice when stating that name.

"Exactly!"

Finn's prediction is correction as high in the sky they see a dark shape looming towards them. Each of BeheMOth's steps rocks the ground around them. They cannot make out any features. It is too immense and blocks all of the light behind it. It seems to be a dark entity perhaps bigger than Glob itself! As it passes by them they do not fear being spotted, surely they are too small to ever be noticed. They also do not have the slightest idea of how to confront such a being, which Magic Man said is part of this quest. In fact, they don't think about anything specific at all as they stare up at its form. They are too overwhelmed. No emotion can describe it. When witnessing something so colossal, no normal mind has the capacity to accept it in that moment. They are frozen. Blank even. Only as it moves further away and the ground shakes less can they settle and start retuning to their normal dispositions.

There is a couple moments of complete silence after the BeheMOth is gone.

"So..." Finn starts to speak, "...we gotta fight that thing for the gem or something?"

"I dunno man, Magic Man has put us in some messed up spots before, but nothing this huge" Jake reasons. "Like, he's annoying and all but this doesn't seem fair."

Finn notices that Clifton is no longer standing beside them.

"Hey, where'd Clifton go?"

Jake notices that Clifton is over by one of the plant stalks and is tearing strips off it, as well as gathering bits of rubbish off the ground.

"What are you doing man?" ask Jake.

"There isn't a way out of this place so I'm going back to my shelter idea. It's cool. I'll just live here now. Maybe it won't rain much? I dunno."

Clifton places a framed picture of himself standing in front of the shelter, in front of this shelter.

"Wait, how did you get that picture?" Jake asks while approaching.

Finn also approaches Clifton.

"C'mon buddy, we gotta keep moving."

"Yeah, there's gotta be more we haven't seen yet. Something to make more sense out of all this" Jake says, joining Finn over at Clifton's partly assembled new, sad shelter.

"I dunno" Clifton says, in what is an uncharacteristically defiant stance for all they know.

"Yeah. C'mon. Maybe that BeheMOth isn't so bad? Like, sometimes big guys are really insecure and such. Maybe it gets teased about it?" Jake says, unsure if he believes himself, but sounds convincingly confident.

"Ok" Clifton says, and the trio begin trekking again.

As they journey all they see, once again, is all just the same type of landscape but now no quakes to indicate that the BeheMOth is near.

After a few minutes (which has felt like hours to the trio due to the repetitive and plain surroundings) they make out a couple small figures in the near distance. Finn takes out his sword instinctively but none of them slow their approach as they nearer to making out who it might be. The tall pillars and plants make for limited sunshine, so they get rather close before they can tell it is Finn and Jake's frequent sparring buddies Science Cat and Spear Bear who also seem to be toiling in this mysterious forest.

"Oh there you guys are!" exclaims Science Cat as he sees Finn and Jake (and Clifton) approaching.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Finn.

"We were just about at your house for our daily scrap when we got sucked into a portal, or a supernova or a beam of...something. Not exactly sure. Haven't yet had a chance to work my science on it. Any ways, that's not important..."  
"No dude, it's pretty important..."

"What IS important is we found you guys and we can get to our daily fight in! It's well past 4 o'clock I'm sure!"

"Naw man" adds Jake "we gotta find our way outta here. And also gotta fight some sort of BeheMOth so we can't really spend time fighting you guys."

"Why'd you do that weird thing with your voice" asks Science Cat about Jake's mimicry of Magic Man's odd pronunciation.

"No time for talking! It's Fight o'clock!" hollers Spear Bear, interrupting the conversation with his bellowing and starts an angry charge towards Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake get into a defensive stance as Spear Bear rears her arm back to hurl her weapon. Clifton placidly remains still and stairs at the running threat. Finn and Jake both notice that Clifton is making no effort to dodge, and the time to do so is running slim as Spear Bear gets nearer.

Finn yells at him, "Clifton look out!"

"For what?"

"That bear with a spear is going to throw that spear at us!"

"Oh?"

At that moment, Spear Bear fulfills Finn's promise and hurls the spear with deadly precision and speed right between Finn and Jake where Clifton is standing.

"No!" hollers Jake as he starts to stretch in an attempt to defend Clifton. Alas, his effort is in vain as the spear travels too fast for either Finn or Jake to stop it from hitting Clifton, which it does. Upon impact the spear deflects right off of Clifton's head, and without losing any of its speed heads towards a giant white pillar. The spear bounces of this pillar and, still not losing speed but now traveling backwards, returns towards Spear Bear and connects to her forehead; butt-end first. She topples backwards, landing near Science Cat, completely unconscious

There is a pause amongst the group then Finn hops on the spot and blurts out:

"Woo! TKO for Finn!"

"Hold on a second" says Jake as he starts to move towards the spear on the ground.

"No way man, this one counts!" replies Finn, though Jake is not actually concerned about the legality of Finn declaring victory.

Jake picks up the spear and inspects it for a second.

"Oh no, you're not going to cut my head off now are you?" asks Science Cat, referring to the frequent tradition of his head being removed every fight o'clock, and having it heal exactly one hour after that.

Jake walks towards the pillar that was struck with the spear in hand. He ignores Science Cat and Finn's banter about their daily fights. When Jake reaches the pillar, he lets out a very curious humming sound and squints as he inspects it. He gives it a tap with the spear. He feels it with his hand. The others now wait in silence.

"I knew it!" yells Jake. He then taps the pillar again with the end of the spear.

"What is it Jake?" ask Finn.

The others manage to make themselves even more silent as they anticipate a response. Spear Bear being the best at this in her current unconscious state.

"It's Jean-Paul!" Jake joyfully proclaims while dropping the spear and pressing his hands against the giant pillar.

"Wait, the spatula Jean-Paul?" ask Finn.

The others remain in a deathly silence, hoping to better understand Jake's response.

"I'd know that frequency anywhere. Doesn't matter how big he's gotten! When the spear hit him I could tell. It's the same tone as when he grazes against the pan to flip a pancake. I'd know that sound in my sleep!" Jake then hugs his now monolithically huge spatula. At least, he does the best he can with stretched arms, what with the aforementioned hugeness of Jean-Paul.

Science Cat can no longer help himself and must break his silence.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost. That huge thing is your spatula?"

"Yeah, see, Magic Man rolled by and told us we had to go on some quest to get our lost spatulas back. And that quest has to do with some gem we gotta find that went all flashy and zapped us to this place. After that, we gotta fight a huge monster or something...the details were a bit thin, but that's what we've been working with" explains Finn. Jake is still hugging Jean-Paul, the spatula.

"Oh, maybe you mean this?" Science Cat says as he reaches inside his lab coat and then presents the very gem Magic Man had used to set Finn and Jake onto their adventure.

"Woah! The Gem of Yankovic! That's it!"

"I yank on it?"

"It's called the Gem of Yankovic, How'd you get that?"

"Well, as you know me and Spear Bear were coming over for our bout when we saw some fancy lights coming from your windows. When we got closer to have a look this thing popped out from the window and landed on my head. The second I grabbed it and looked into it, there were some more big lights and we found ourselves in this place."

"Magic Man's magic got you too!"

"I guess. Didn't seem to be any science I could understand..."

"We gotta use that thing!"

"For what?"

"We gotta fight!"  
"No we don't, you already declared victory by TKO."

"Not us, we gotta find a giant monster with that gem to get out...or something."

"What monster?"

Clifton walks up to the pair and points to the sky.

"That one" he says in his placid tone.

Science Cat and Finn look upwards to see Clifton is pointing at the sky-consuming visage of the BeheMOth. The ground beneath them all starts to tremor, perfectly on cue to the discovery of their approaching opponent.

"How the plebbing butts are we supposed to fight _that_?!" screams Science Cat.

Finn turns to him and points his finger right at the gem, so close that his calloused pointer digit nearly grazes it.

"That! We gotta use that gem!"

"Are you sure?"

"Magic Man said it. Or implied it. Or made reference to something about it."

"No, wait! What are you gonna do with it?"

"Probably throw it at BeheMOth"

"Why'd you say the name weird like that?"  
"Just gimme"

Finn makes a move to grab the gem but Science Cat holds it away.

"What if it's the only way I can get back? You can't just throw it away!"

"We gotta try something!" Finn yells as he jockeys around Science Cat who is shimmying his body to keep the gem out of Finn's reach.

"We should trying something else then!"

Their arguing starts to get lost in the rising volume of rumbling around them being caused by BeheMOth's approach. Darkness blankets them as the sun gets blocked out. Jake is trying, in vein, to grab and move Jean-Paul. The arguing, Jake's struggling, and the rumbling earth all rise in their intensity until a boiling point is reached and suddenly there is an eery lull of silence.  
Clifton raises his voice for the first time.

"Hey everyone, I think BeheMOth is doing something."

Everyone ceases their struggles and looks up at the overbearing figure.

"Hey yeah, the ground stopped moving" Science Cat observes.

"Oh my Glob, look at that!" Finn yells as he points to an appendage of BeheMOth's that has reared back and is starting to cascade towards them all.

Instead of a rumble in the ground beneath them, the air is filled with the boom of rushing wind created by the swinging of this epic limb. Against this boom, shouts of panic and struggle resume amongst the still-conscious few as Jake tries, again, to grab Jean-Paul, and Finn still attempts to take the Gem of Yankovic from Science Cat. Finn looks over at Jake, initially because he was going to ask for his help, but now sees that the BeheMOth has swung alarmingly close to Jean-Paul.

"JAKE! Get away from there!" he screams as best he can over the roaring winds.

"I can't leave Jean-Paul!" Jake yells back, leaning his entire body backwards trying to get enough leverage to move the pillar that is Jean-Paul.

"Yes you can! It's just a spatula!"

"He's more than that! He's-"

At that, the BeheMOth strikes the top of Jean-Paul with an enormous BOOM accompanying the blow, and Jean-Paul starts to topple over. Jake manages to leap out of it's path. Science Cat drops the Gem of Yankovic and scatters to one side. Finn runs the opposite direction and performs a leaping tackle of Clifton, who did not seem to be making an effort to dodge the collapsing pillar (They found out he is spear-proof, but it's quite doubtful that he is toppling-enormous-structure-proof). Each of them now anticipates a deafening crash as they lie on the ground. What they get is a twinkly sound and a familiar flash of light as the pillar lands on the Gem of Yankovic and seems to disappear without reaching the earth itself. The wind's roar fades as does the shadow casts by BeheMOth's presence. Everyone needs to take a moment to let their eyes adjust from the overwhelming flash of light the Gem of Yankovic created.

"Jake?" Finn asks, squinting his eyes as he looks for his brother.

"Yeah man," Jake replies right away, "I'm right over here."

"I can't see you. Did we get teleported back?"

Everyone's vision becomes clearer and they look around to discover that they remain in the forest of giant plants and pillars. The pillar of Jean-Paul is gone, but now there seems to be a new person amongst them. The only one who is standing at the moment. Discovering this, Finn hops to his feet and is ready to fight in the very next instance. Jake rises to stand too, but with less gusto. The realization that they remain in this strange land, and do not seem any closer to reviving Pancake Time, has taken much of the pep out of Jake; as well as setting in a hearty callousness towards meeting any new mysterious figures (assuming they have nothing to do with pancakes).

Everyone has now risen back up, even Spear Bear who groggily regained consciousness during the flash of light and is returning to her feet.

"Who is this now?" ask Science Cat.

As their collective eyes fully adjust to the light in this forest they see a person standing where the Gem of Yankovic had fallen. He is tall, has pearl-white skin that is completely smooth and utterly un-flesh like in texture and appearance. His clothing is similar in colour and texture, and seems fashioned for an aristocrat of some sort. Imbedded in his chest is the Gem of Yankovic.

Jake approaches Finn's side and gets a better look at this strange new character.

"Wait..." Jake says as he looks closely at this person's features, "the marks on his side...those are grip marks!"

Finn and the others observe the contours of three even divots on the side of this pearly person's coat.

"Yeah!" Jake continues, "those are the grip marks I made when when cooking pancakes got too intense!"

"And I wear those scars with great pride," the handsome newcomer says in a smooth voice.

"It's you!" Jake squeals with delight, "it's Jean-Paul! You've come to life!"

"Indeed I have" confirms Jean-Paul, the beloved spatula turned sentient, dapper dandy.

Science Cat, now feeling safe, approaches Jean-Paul and starts touching his clothing.

"He must have collided and merged with the gem. It brought him to life."

"That's ultra mathematical!" Finn interjects.

"Well, more magical I figure. Not scientific for sure..." Science Cat says, not catching the Finn is not literally talking about math.

"Jean-Paul, can you use the gem to get us out of here?" asks Jake.

"I'm sure...the gem seems to be telling me a lot of things...give me a moment and I can find out how."

"Don't worry about me, I can stay" adds Clifton, who is currently constructing his third shelter in this forest.

"Will you stop building flipping shelters already!" Jake says, waving his arms above his head in frustration.

"Ok" Clifton passively says, dropping the feeble bits of grass and twigs he was trying to build with.

"I've figured it out" Jean-Paul says in a strong tone of voice that doesn't so much command your attention, but makes one desire paying attention to it.

With a motion of two fingers over the gem a familiar blinding flash occurs and before anyone there could begin to wonder how he would perform the teleportation, they were instantly returned to the yard outside Finn and Jake's treehouse.

"We did it" says Jean-Paul, calmly and confidently.

"No, YOU did it!" says a totally enamoured Jake, "you're so cool Jean-Paul."

Just then, as if sensing that everyone's mood was getting too cheerful, Magic Man popped into their field of vision.

"Oh, look at you all. You figured it out and got your spatula back."

"Ugh, this so this whole thing was about getting a spatula back right?" asks Finn, who has adopted the frustrated tone Jake had when Magic Man first arrived. "Why'd you bring those others into it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Magic Man says, mockingly pressing his hands against his cheeks.

"That's why I'm asking you goof!"

Jean-Paul, in remarkably good posture, steps up to Finn.

"I can help ward off this fiend!"

Jean-Paul then waves his hands over the Gem of Yankovic and is instantly transformed into his original spatula form and lands in Finn's hand.

"What did that accomplish?" ask Magic Man.

"This!" replies Finn who then he proceeds to deliver a swift spatula slap across Magic Man's face.

"Ow! That isn't nice"

"Get out of here!" cries Finn as he continues to brandish Jean-Paul at him.

"You're no fun, I'm going to leave you with the BeheMOth!" Magic Man whimpers and cowardly vanishes through a portal of his own making.

With Magic Man gone, Jean-Paul starts to quiver in Finn's hand. Unsure of what it means, Finn let's go and witnesses Jean-Paul transform back into his dandy form.

"You can change your form?" asks Jake.

"Only sometimes," Jean-Paul explains.

"You're so cool"

Finn and Jake stand satisfied that their adventure this day has completed, until Science Cat interrupts their happy silence.

"What did he mean about BeheMOth?"

"Oh yeah," Jake says, now looking at his surroundings for any evidence of a gigantic monster.

His eyes scan the area any only sees familiar sights around the treehouse, save for one. On the further side of their pond, they can see BMO playing with what looks like bits of rubbish. Finn, Jake, Science Cat, and Spear Bear all walk over to see what is happening there.

"Watcha doin' BMO?" Jake asks as they all arrive.

"I am the destroyer of Ooo! Rawr" BMO says in an adorably non-threatening voice.

The group looks down to see that BMO has taken various pieces from the treehouse, most notably all of the spatulas, and made a makeshift diorama of Ooo that they are now stomping through.

"Beware the mighty BMO!" they say, kicking over a spatula that has been planting vertically in the ground.

"Huh..." Jake muses, "so maybe we were just shrunk down into BMO's model of Ooo?"

"I guess those tall plants were just blades of grass" adds Science Cat.

"And those sky-scraping pillars were the spatulas that, I guess, BMO stole" Finn deduces.

"So BMO was the BeheMOth this whole time?" asks Jake, "OH! I get it now. That's pretty good."

"Indeed," adds Jean-Paul. "And of course, you know what time it is, Jake?"

Jake knows immediately. Jean-Paul leaps gloriously in the air and mid-somersault, transforms into his spatula form and lands on Jake's hand. While be held proudly high, Jean-Paul shimmers in the sunshine he reflects. None of them exactly know how, but in everyone's eyes they can see bold letters spelling out:

_PANCAKE TIME!_

The End.


End file.
